


March Words 19: Unbecoming

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothing Choices, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Does Derek look better in or out of his shirt? The answer will not surprise you.





	March Words 19: Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> For day 19 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "unbecoming."
> 
> This little fic has nothing to do with the canon Miguel/this no fit scene!

“You look so good in that shirt,” Stiles said to Derek.

“You bought it for me.”

“Yes I did, and you look _good_ in it.”

“It’s too small.”

“It fits you perfectly. I can see every ab.”

“Because it’s too small.”

“I like how it rides up in front. And in back.”

“You would. But I’m not leaving the house in it. I’m changing.”

“Wait! Wait a minute!” Stiles cried, running up till he was pressed against Derek, but not to protest his peeling the shirt off his gorgeous torso.

“You look so good out of that shirt,” he said.


End file.
